


Beautiful

by kndrmbs



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Episode: s03e16 Stay With Me, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Missing Scene, Protective Alec Lightwood, Vulnerable Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 00:52:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18399797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kndrmbs/pseuds/kndrmbs
Summary: “You are beautiful. You’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever laid my eyes on, inside and out. Don’t you dare think otherwise.”Alec wants to take care of Magnus.





	Beautiful

Magnus is eerily quiet. In fact, he has hardly uttered a word since Lorenzo left. 

And Alec has to support him as he can hardly walk by himself. He has never seen his boyfriend so physically exhausted – well, except when he was unconscious – like now, it’s as if all his remaining energy was taken away with Lorenzo’s magic. He would have carried him on his back if Magnus hadn’t insisted to walk. 

They run into several shadowhunters on the way to Alec’s room in the halls, all of them trying too hard not to give a knowing look while being overly polite.

Alec doesn’t care. Whoever judges them can go to hell.

Magnus is safe and alive and that is all that matters. Yes, he knows that the former warlock is mourning the second loss of magic, but at least he’s going to live. Having to perform CPR on his dying boyfriend has made him grateful for every single moment with him.

Magnus jumps into the shower as soon as they arrive, stubbornly refusing his boyfriend to help him even though his legs keep failing him. Alec has to stop the urge to check upon him in case he slips in the shower and feels an immense relief when Magnus finally comes out, looking fresher but nonetheless drained. Alec catches him as he almost trips over and carries him to the bed.

At least he lets Alec dry his hair with a towel. There is something surreal about taking care of Magnus and he must admit that it feels quite nice because it is usually the other way round. He enjoys feeling protective.

Having rarely had a chance to see his boyfriend completely devoid of his usual armours like this, Alec tries to makes the most of it by taking in every little detail of his features; his favourite part is his eyes, somehow looking larger and darker without makeup. He feels a pang of guilt knowing that Magnus wouldn't be too happy to look like this, but he can't help marveling at the sight.

He can understand why Magnus calls eyeliner ‘tiger stripes’. He looks almost too sweet and soft to be this powerful and invincible being that is his persona.

 “What are you thinking, Alexander?”

Magnus asks, staring at their own reflections in the mirror on the bedside table.

 “It’s just… I love seeing you like this. I mean, you always look fabulous, but right now you’re exceptionally stunning.”

The former warlock tries to smile but fails. Instead, he observes bluntly in a dry voice.

 “I don’t like it.”

 “Why?”

 “I look like an average mundane.”

 “Well, I can assure you that’s definitely not an average mundane face.”

Alec chuckles, trying to make a joke out of Magnus’ cynical remark.

 “That’s not what I meant. I just look so... vulnerable. Weak and insignificant.”

Alec thinks that the vulnerability is actually what accentuates the beauty, but he doesn’t say it out loud.

 “Magnus, you’ve seen me in the most vulnerable state more than once and you still told me I’m beautiful.”

 “That’s different.”

 “No, it’s not.”

 “You chose to open up and let me see that side. Whereas I have no choice. In fact, everyone has seen the pathetic me. I don’t see any beauty in my weakness.”

Alec feels his temper rising at whatever makes Magnus believe that he is unworthy without his magic.

_Can you honestly say you don’t feel differently about me? Can you honestly say you like this?_

When they first met, Alec was the one afraid of being vulnerable and Magnus was there to support him. He was confident and charismatic. Of course he later learned that there was a hurt little boy behind the mask, but not like _this_. It’s as if his self-worth is gone altogether with his powers.

Alec cups Magnus’ face in his big hands.

 “You are beautiful. You’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever laid my eyes on, inside and out. Don’t you dare think otherwise.”

He worries that perhaps his words came out more angrily than he’d intended, but Magnus puts one hand on Alec’s cheek. He is glad to see the usual warmth back in Magnus’ eyes.

 “And so are you, my angel.”

Alec places a gentle kiss on Magnus' forehead. Then he keeps trailing down his face with more kisses, hoping that they can convey his swelling love, until he finally reaches the lips. It is the first time they kiss since Magnus collapsed. Magnus reciprocates passionately before he breaks it off to catch his breath, then falls down on the bed.

 “Magnus? Are you okay?”

 “Yes… just a little dizzy. Damn it, Alexander, you made me all hot for you when I’m most useless.”

 “Don’t say that.”

Alec bends down and buries his face on his lover’s neck.

 “You’re… never… useless.”

He says between the kisses and starts licking the most sensitive part of the skin. An involuntary moan slips out of Magnus’ lips.

 “Let me do all the work. Let me take care of you.”

Even though Alec initiated more often, Magnus somehow always ended up taking the lead during sex. He was vastly more skilled than Alec – after all, he used to be known as a notorious lothario – and just knew how to drive the reserved shadowhunter absolutely crazy, making him blinded by desire.

But this time, Alec wants to focus only on Magnus. He wants Magnus to feel loved and happy while being taken care of. To forget the pain even for a moment.

Alec gently holds the other man’s cock and begins stroking it while still showering him with hot and wet kisses all over his torso.

 _By the angel, what a sight_ – Alec thinks, watching Magnus writhing in pleasure covered in hickeys, the taut muscles rippling under his tongue.

 “Oh, Magnus, you’re so beautiful. There’s not a single thing about you that isn’t beautiful.”

Before Magnus can reply, his tongue brushes the tip of the shaft that is already rock hard, making the former arch his back. And Alec feels more proud than he’d like to admit. The first time he tried it, he accidentally bit Magnus’ balls and made him almost jump. He nearly died of embarrassment but Magnus pretended he was fine and tried to laugh it off through gritted teeth.

 “Alexander, I... you're driving me crazy.”

Magnus’ words disappear into another loud moan as the younger man starts licking his cock vigorously and thoroughly. Alec reaches one hand towards his chest to play with the nipples while caressing his balls with the other hand, trying to remember how Magnus used to make him come only with his tongue. 

 “If you don’t slow down I’ll come any moment-”

 “It’s okay, let it go, Magnus.”

He can sense he is aroused himself but all he cares right now is Magnus’ pleasure. He doesn’t like how Magnus worries about not being able to satisfy Alec even when he’s too weak to walk by himself.

Without warning, he takes the whole length in his mouth and moves his head up and down, his lips and tongue tight around it. Feeling the heat in his mouth, Alec keeps pushing Magnus over the edge until he can’t contain himself and reaches climax. Alec swallows every drop of his cum and places a gentle kiss on the sensitive tip, making the other man shudder once more.

 “...You do continue to surprise me.”

Magnus exclaims in a hoarse voice, panting. Then his gaze falls upon Alec’s erection.

 “Alexander, let me...”

 “Don’t worry about me.”

 “I’m not _that_ weak -”

Alec stops Magnus’ protest with another hard kiss on his mouth, trying his best to cool himself down.

 “I’m not saying you’re weak. But sometimes even a powerful man needs to rest. Magnus, you literally woke up from a coma a few hours ago.”

Magnus surrenders with a sigh and rests his head on the shadowhunter’s chest as he cradles Magnus in his long arms. He falls asleep surprisingly quickly. At least he looks peaceful, more than he has in the past few weeks in his sleep.

 “Sleep tight. I love you, Magnus.”

Alec whispers in his ears. There is something so moving about the way Magnus is asleep in his embrace. The sensation fills up Alec’s chest and forms a strong desire – maybe it has been always there, but he can now clearly it it. He wants this moment to last forever.

_I want to spend the rest of my life with this man in my arms._


End file.
